theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Joseph
Blake Joseph (alias James Collier) was portrayed by Paul Leyden. Biography Blake Joseph was a member of the Australian mafia. Blake's Arrival, James Collier and The Ruse In 2010, Cane Ashby was being pursued by some members of the Australian mafia whom he helped to put in jail years earlier. Cane took Lily Winters and their babies to a remote cabin to try to hide but the mafia's agent, Blake, followed them. He and Cane eventually fought and Blake told Cane that, if he wanted this to end, all he had to do was repay the $5 million the mafia lost when he narced them out. Cane said he didn't have that kind of money but Blake reminded him that Jill Fenmore and Katherine Chancellor did. Blake knocked Cane out as a message that he was not out of reach. Back in town, Cane advised Lily that she and the twins should move in with her dad just to be safe which they did. Needing money to pay off Blake, one of the cattle rustlers who had been after Cane in Australia, Cane checked the Internet for how to take on a new identity. Cane located the name of a dead person named James Collier and ordered a copy of his birth certificate. In November 2010, Cane presented Sofia Dupre with a resume for James Collier and convinced her to hire him sight unseen intending to do the work of James himself on a project for Tucker McCall Unlimited. Cane opened an account in the James Collier name, arranged direct deposit of his pay check and gave Blake the information so he could withdraw the funds as payment of the bribe. Lily walked in on them making the deal, but Blake told her he was an old friend from Australia there to tell Cane that his problems were over and he was free of the rustlers. Cane's plan to sell Tucker McCall on James Collier backfired when Tucker told him to set up a face to face meeting with Collier -- tomorrow. Tucker became suspicious of Collier and requested Cane deliver some files to Collier to present a report on them along with a face to face meeting with Tucker, due the following day. James Appears, Colin's Arrival and Samantha Cane Ashby stayed up all night working on the report and then pondered how to produce a man who didn't exist. As Cane was making excuses for Collier’s absence to Tucker McCall, Blake showed up claiming to be Collier to sell Cane's scam. To make things easier, Blake told Tucker that he went by the name Blake rather than James. After they both had left, Tucker confided in Neil Winters that he still did not trust Collier and woe to Cane if Collier was not what he claimed to be. Feeling that they were safer with him, Cane allowed Lily and the twins to move back home. Cane was soon overwhelmed by staying up all night to perform both his own work as well as Collier’s which caused Sofia Dupre to become suspicious and Lily Winters to become overtaxed handling the twins on her own. Blake stopped by Cane's. While Lily and Neil Winters went to change Charlie Ashby's diaper, Blake held Mattie Ashby. Cane returned home and was upset to see a cattle rustler holding his baby. Cane told Blake that he would kill him if he did anything to his family. In December 2010, Blake's boss, Colin Atkinson, arrived in town after getting out of prison in Australia and consulted with Blake who had been keeping an eye on Cane. Cane was invited to dinner by Jill Fenmore to meet a new man in her life who was also Australian. Cane was shocked when the man turned out to be his own father, Colin Atkinson. After Jill left to get dessert, Cane berated Colin for charming Jill and forcing Blake to threaten Lily and to extort money. Colin said that he would forgive Cane for ratting him out and sending him to prison if Cane would come back and take his rightful place in the family organized crime business in Australia. Colin reminded Cane that he came from a wealthy family not poor and parent-less as he claimed then showed him a photo of Cane's younger sister, Samantha Ashby. Crumbling Plans and Death The plan to extort money failed when Tucker McCall did a search about James Collier and found that he was dead. He fired Cane Ashby, Blake and Sofia Dupre because she had decided to help Cane to protect Lily Winters and the babies. Sofia confronted Blake and, in revenge, Blake tried to run her over with his motorcycle. Colin Atkinson then ordered him out of town after he did one last task: keep Cane out of the church while Colin married Jill Fenmore. Cane showed up as expected and demanded to be let in. There was struggle and Blake pulled out a gun. Lily and the babies walked into the middle of it and Blake pointed the gun at them. It went off during the struggle. Blake fell down the stairs and broke his neck while Cane took the bullet in the chest to save his family. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s